Shun x MaruchoOne-Shots¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida:v?
by KillMeBruh
Summary: One-shots de Shun x Marucho una pareja para nada conocida en el fandom. Solo lee :v
1. Amor

Otro día más de sufrimiento y dolor para Choji, su pequeño cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por moretones. Respiraba entrecortado y sus costillas le dolían parecía tenerlas rotas. Si se hubiese alejado de él a tiempo probablemente no estaría así, pero lo amaba. Aún podía escapar, pero su corazón no se lo permitía.

Aún recuerda esa vez en la que empezaron su relación, todo era maravilloso y perfecto. Lo amaba y casi no había dudas de que iban a terminar juntos, pero...casi...¿lo entiendes? Era totalmente inexplicable el por qué de esta situación. Un día Shun empezó a ser más brusco con él como si lo odiara, ya nada era como antes.

Empezó a ser lo mismo todos los días, Choji sufriendo en secreto, diciéndole a sus amigos que estaba bien, tratando de ocultar las marcas moradas en sus brazos y piernas. Dan lo sabía e intentaba parar a Shun cuando pudiera, pero el ninja era más fuerte con más agilidad en sus movimientos. Choji pensó que tal vez todo era su culpa, que si él cambiaba todo volvería a ser como antes, que probablemente ya dejaría de sufrir.

Intentó mejorar para una persona que ya lo había olvidado. Intentó mejorar para ese frío corazón. Intentó mejorar para él, la causa de sus dolores.

Y yo aquí viendo como todo esto ocurre mientras Dan lo intenta detener, pero es inútil el ninja es más fuerte "Drago, ayúdame a quitar a Shun" gritan "¡Ya suéltame Dan!" llora "Deja a Shun, él no tiene la culpa ¡Yo dejé que Kato lo trajera" y observo.

Ayer Marucho se vió al espejo y empezó a llorar con todas sus débiles fuerzas dándose cuenta de algo. Ya no era él. Ya no era el niño alegre que era antes. Lo que veía en el espejo era una persona destruida por el amor. Al fin se dió cuenta de que tenía que renunciar a Shun.

Al parecer no lo quería entender, él se quería quedar con Marucho, era obvio, ya se había convertido en su esclavo y no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran.

Si Choji tuviese otra oportunidad de decir que "no" lo abría hecho.

Esto me sirvió de aprendizaje para darme cuanta que a de tener más cuidado. Mira bien quien está contigo ¿lo conoces? ¿Realmente lo amas? Si tanto se conocen ¿Por qué te oculta cosas? ¿Acaso el amor es dejar de ser tu mismo para que la otra persona se sienta bien?


	2. Celoso

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Shun seguía esperando a su pequeño amor platónico, su razón de ser, su razón de vivir.

Lo vió llegar desde lo lejos y profundamente se sintió muy feliz, pero todo eso pasó cuando notó que venía acompañado de alguien más. Ese chico. Ese mocoso. Ese homunculo que venía acompañado de Marucho.

Tenía que admitirlo, aún así pareciera que ese neathiano estaba enamorado de Paige realmente no era así y se dió cuenta cuando se empezó a acercar a Marucho.

No era que estuviese celoso ¿Por qué lo estaría? Pero no podía descartar la idea de que Rafe intentase quitárselo...espera, ¿Realmente acababa de decir eso en su mente? Quitárselo. Era raro que él pensara en esas cosas, además si llegase a estar celoso probablemente actuaría de manera muy rara, su entrenamiento ninja no lo había preparado para eso.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a Marucho el cual lo saludo sacudiendo su mano derecha suavemente hacia los costados "Hola Shun, lamento la tardanza es que me encontré a Rafe en el camino y me quiso acompañar" el celoso le dió una sonrisa como respuesta, que obviamente era más fingida que la muerte de Gus "No te preocupes, de todas formas está bien que nos acompañe" mintió el cacahuate, teniendo un plan en su cabeza.

Caminaron por toda la ciudad y llegaron al muelle. Shun, aprovechando de que Rafe estaba con ellos decidió marcar su territorio cogiendo la cintura de Marucho, acercándolo a él mientras remojaba sus labios, agarrando también la cabeza de el menor para que no se zafara y él mismo tratando de no perder el control. Lo besó.

Al principio fue suave acariciando los labios de Choji, pidiéndole que abra su pequeña boca introduciendo su lengua y formando círculos con sus manos en su cintura, luego el beso empezó a tomar más intensidad,más pasión y pudieron haber llegado más lejos, pero por falta de aire se separaron recordando también que estaban en un muelle.

Cuando Shun volteó a ver la reacción de Rafe ante aquel beso, él ya no se encontraba ahí, entonces supuso que se fue al ver tal escena. Volvió a ver a Marucho el cual estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza, lo hacía ver tierno.

Ya unos minutos después de mirar los ojos del otro y conversar sobre lo que había pasado decidieron ir al cuartel, donde probablemente otra vez empezarían.

 **Hola!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé soy pésima narrando un beso, igualmente solo quería disculparme por haberlo hecho tan corto (apenas empiezo y ya pierdo la inspiración) ahre igualmente estaré actualizando muy pronto.**

 **:v**


End file.
